


Follow Your Own Way

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Meditation, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Post-Season/Series 03, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "It helps when life gets too chaotic, you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Own Way

“I figured I’d find you here.” Opal spoke as she walked over to where Jinora was sitting in the Air Temple. The young Airbending prodigy was deep in meditation, deep in thought before she managed to open one eye as Opal sat down next to her.

Jinora didn’t move from her spot, but she smiled ever so slightly, “Oh, hey, Opal…” 

Opal smiled back, shifting where she sat and scooting next to Jinora, “I can see you’re busy,” she replied, knowingly. 

Jinora closed her one open eye and settled back into meditation. “It’s all right. I could use the company.” 

Opal grinned, “I get that. Meditation helps me out a lot too.” 

The young Airbender breathed in deeply and vented out a sigh. “That’s good to know; it helps when life gets too chaotic, you know?” 

Opal closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, beaming slightly. “You got that right. Sometimes you just have to follow your own way, you know?” 

Jinora nodded. “You can say that again.”


End file.
